


Yondu Week Day 4: Settling Past Scores- I Wanna Be Captain

by NerdHQ_084



Series: Yondu Week 2k17 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Yondu Week 2k17
Genre: Also I'm a terrible person, Day 4-Settling Past Scores, I love Yondu so much, Other, Sorry Papa Yondu, Yondu Week 2k17 - Freeform, this is so late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdHQ_084/pseuds/NerdHQ_084
Summary: I am so sorry this is terrible late! I am a terrible human being, but I won't fail our beloved Captain entirely! There's a montage of posts on its way. I will finish Yondu Week on time! Life is so irritating sometimes lol. As usual, thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated :)





	Yondu Week Day 4: Settling Past Scores- I Wanna Be Captain

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this is terrible late! I am a terrible human being, but I won't fail our beloved Captain entirely! There's a montage of posts on its way. I will finish Yondu Week on time! Life is so irritating sometimes lol. As usual, thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated :)

Everyone should know not to go back on a deal with Ravagers. The problem is, some still do. Which is why Yondu and his crew were currently engaged in a brawl on some obscure farming planet. The Overseer owed them 10,000 units. He was dead now by the Captain’s arrow. A blast flew past Yondu and he heard Quill squawk, narrowly avoiding getting hit. The boy had been taking down his fair share of opponents but he was still young and he was starting to tire, making him more likely to be shot.  
“Quill! Git over here by me, boy. You watch my back, got it?” He nodded, running over and avoiding a few more shots. He proceeded to take down many more opponents, Yondu covering him more than Quill was covering him. It didn’t matter though, the boy was having a blast. Apparently the thrill of the engagement was pretty intense for him and he was grinning, laughing every time he got someone. Yondu couldn’t help but smile with him, surprised to find himself enjoying the fact that the Terran was having such a good time. Maybe keeping him around wasn’t such a bad thing after all.  
“Hey, old man! I bet my kill count will be higher than yours someday!” Quill’s fearful formalities slipped in his adrenaline fueled state but Yondu couldn’t bring himself to scold him for it.  
“Old man, eh? Well, challenge accepted, boy. What’s the prize, if you ever do beat me?”  
“You mean when! Uhm….I get to be Captain for a week! I can tell everyone what to do and go on adventures and battle enemy pirates!” Yondu had to laugh. Truly and honestly laugh. The boy was meant for this, but he certainly was still just a boy.  
“Alright, deal. If your amature fighting ever bests me, you can be Captain for a week. Now git yer head back in the fight, before you end up the dead one!” Quill grinned even wider and went back to work with renewed enthusiasm, determined to be the best fighter of them all someday.


End file.
